Okubo Kaoru
|birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Composer, arranger, programmer, keyboardist |active = 1995-present ( years) |agency = POPHOLIC |label = |generation = |acts = |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Okubo Kaoru (大久保薫) is a Japanese music composer and arranger mostly known for his musical contributions to anime. He has arranged many Hello! Project songs since 2006, especially those of Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Okubo Kaoru (大久保薫) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat Biography Okubo Kaoru was born on December 24, 1972 in Osaka, Japan to a trumpeter father."大久保　薫" (in Japanese). POPHOLIC. He began piano at age 5. After hearing Prince at age 18, he was inspired to compose and arrange music. He made his debut as a composer in 1995. Credits Abe Natsumi *Too far away ~Onna no Kokoro~ (arrangement) Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *GIRL ZONE (arrangement) BeriKyuu *Chou HAPPY SONG (arrangement, keyboard, programming) Berryz Koubou *Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (arrangement, programming) *Ah Merry-Go-Round (arrangement, programming, keyboard) *Because happiness (arrangement) *Cha cha SING (arrangement) *Heroine ni Narou ka! (arrangement, programming, keyboard) *Seishun Bus Guide (arrangement, programming) *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (arrangement, programming) BEYOOOOONDS *Megane no Otoko no Ko (arrangement) *Go Waist (arrangement) *Ren'ai Bugyou (arrangement) Buono! *Lady Panther (arrangement, programming, keyboards) Country Girls *Natsuiro no Palette (arrangement) *Zutto Zutto (arrangement) ℃-ute *3ban Home 3 Ryoume (arrangement) *ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ (arrangement, programming) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (arrangement, programming, keyboard) *FARAWAY (arrangement, programming, keyboard) *Kanashiki Amefuri (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Shiawase no Tochuu (arrangement) *Mugen Climax (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Zenbu Owatta Kaerimichi (arrangement, keyboard, programming) Dream Morning Musume *Koibito no You ni Kao wo Shite… (arrangement) *Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (arrangement) *Aozora ga Itsumade mo Tsuzuku you na Mirai de Are! (2012 Dreams. Ver.) (arrangement) GAM *LU LU LU (arrangement) *Melodies (arrangement) Hello Pro All Stars *YEAH YEAH YEAH (arrangement, keyboard, programming) Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (arrangement) Juice=Juice *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (arrangement, keyboards, programming) *Next is you! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Jouro (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Fiesta! Fiesta! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Never Never Surrender (arrangement, keyboard, programming) Kobushi Factory *Kitto Watashi wa (arrangement, keyboard, programming) LoVendoЯ *Buppanase! Baby, I Love Ya! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) Mano Erina *21 Seikiteki Ren'ai Jijou (arrangement) *Hello! Esper! Hello! (arrangement) *Love&Peace=Paradise (arrangement) *Zenbun Daisuki (arrangement) Michishige Sayumi *Aruiteru (updated) (arrangement) *Europa ~ Mukashi Mukashi [Reading] (composition, arrangement) *Komori Uta no You ni Jikan ga Nagareru [Inst] (composition, arrangement) *Lalala no Pipipi (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Saisei ~Watashi wa Koko ni Iru wa~ (composition, arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Sekai wa Shabondama Mitai da [Inst] (composition, arrangement, keyboard, programming) *true love true real love (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Watashi no Kotae (composition, arrangement, keyboard, programming) *SAYUMINGLANDOLL Opening Theme ~Kira Kira wa 1nichi ni Shite Narazu!~ (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Asa no fashion show (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Jibun ni Mukatte, Wink Hitotsu (composition, arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Arienai Yuuenchi (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Darling, Sabishii na (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Candy Box (composition, arrangement, keyboard, programming) *EIGA wo Mite yo (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Girls' Walk (composition, arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Sunset Drive (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Oshii Wana ni Ki wo Tsukete (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *ENDLESS NIGHT (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *I'm only...so lonely lovely girl (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Loneliness Tokyo (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *SHIBUYA no Fabulous (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Meguru Machi (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Kiteretsu Kawaii (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Barabara WONDER (composition, arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Shin・juku (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Sakihokore (composition, arrangement, keyboard, programming) *High Color Modern Girl (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Anata ga Ite Hoshii (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *OK! Ikimakucchae (arrangement) *Shiroi Hane (arrangement) *Let's go Yeah ~Aetara Ii na~ (arrangement) *KILAi STAR LIGHT (arrangement) *MY OWN LIFE! (arrangement) *Sayutopia (arrangement) *La Li Lu Le Lonely Room (composition, arrangement) Morning Musume *A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai (arrangement) *A gonna (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Ai no Gundan (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Aishuu Romantic (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (programming) *Ano Hi ni Modoritai (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Be Alive (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Bouya (arrangement) *Brainstorming (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Dokka~n Capriccio (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Dou ni mo Tomaranai (arrangement, programming) *Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Fantasy ga Hajimaru (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Genki Pikappika! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Give me Love (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Guruguru JUMP (arrangement) *Happy Daisakusen (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Help me!! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Ima Koko Kara (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *I surrender Ai Saredo Ai (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Jealousy Jealousy (arrangement, programming, keyboard) *Jinsei Blues (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Kanashiki Koi no Melody (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Kimagure Princess (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Koi wa Toki ni (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *KOKORO&KARADA (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Motto Aishite Hoshii no (arrangement) *Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (arrangement) *Naichau Kamo (arrangement, programming) *Nanchatte Ren'ai (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *OK YEAH! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *One・Two・Three (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Only you (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Password is 0 (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *The☆Peace! (updated) (arrangement) *Ren'ai Revolution 21 (updated) (arrangement) *Rock no Teigi (arrangement) *Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Seishun Collection (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Seishun Domannaka (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Seishun Night (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Seishun Say A-HA (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (arrangement, programming) *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (arrangement) *Silver no Udedoke (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Style of my love (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Suki da na Kimi ga (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *TIKI BUN (arrangement) *TIKI BUN (Album Ver.) (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (arrangement) *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (arrangement) *The Vision (arrangement) *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Wakuteka Take a chance (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Waraenai Hanashi (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Watashi wa Watashi Nanda (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Watashi no Aoi Tori (arrangement, programming) *Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *What is LOVE? (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Wolf Boy (arrangement) S/mileage / ANGERME *Aa Susukino (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Akai Earphone (arrangement) *Boogie Train '11 (arrangement) *Chu! Natsu Party (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Dot Bikini (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *"Ii Yatsu" (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Itoshima Distance (arrangement) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix (remix) *Samui ne. (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Shin • Nippon no Susume! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (arrangement) *Tenshin Ranman (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Uchouten LOVE (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Watashi no Kokoro (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Yattaruchan (arrangement, keyboard, programming) Tanpopo# *Akai Sweet Pea (arrangement, programming) THE Possible *Yabe~Nabe~ na Atsuryoku Be~na~ (arrangement) Tsubaki Factory *Hitorijime (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Just Try! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Ishiki Takai Otome no Dilemma (arrangement) Up Up Girls (2) *Kakatte Kinasai (arrangement) v-u-den *Aisu Cream to My Purin (arrangement) Yaguchi Mari *Shiroi HeLLO gOOdbye (arrangement) * (strings arrangement) * (composition, arrangement) * (arrangement, strings arrangement) * (strings arrangement) * (composition, arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) Other *Akai Sweet Pea (arrangement, programming) *Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (arrangement, programming) References External Links *POPHOLIC Profile *Twitter *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Staff members Category:1972 Births Category:December Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type A Category:Capricorn Category:Rat Category:Members born in Showa Period